Uhane Hoa
by Leni-H50
Summary: A two chapter scenerio taking place after Season 2 Episode 4. Steve discovers that Catherine has returned from her deployment.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this after Season 2 Episode 4 and for reasons unknown, I never published it. It's a short two chapter scenario. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.**

He stood in the hallway, in front of the door, debating whether to knock or walk away. _Why am I here?_ he questioned himself. He thought about leaving, but his legs were not cooperating with what he was thinking. He needed to see her, he needed to know. It has been four days since he found out she was back. He couldn't understand why she hadn't called him. Fate had caused him to see her running on the beach that day, but duty had caused him to keep driving. It had been a long time, almost a year, but he could not get the thought of her to escape his mind. Sure, men have needs, but every time he tried to move on and fulfill that need, her image would appear before him. Her long black hair cascading gently across her face. She had a smile that could light up the entire island of Oahu. Her long beautiful legs stretched for miles and her scent, Jasmine, she always wore Jasmine. Without thinking he knocked. His hands trembled and his heart skipped a beat. _This is so out of character_, he thought. He can diffuse a bomb without hesitation, but reconnecting with an old friend, a lover, was causing so much anxiety. This was not the usual cool, calm and collected man he was. She had a tendency to do that to him. She was the only woman, no, person, who could make him feel vulnerable, needy. He hated that feeling, but loved being with her. The mask he wore with everyone else was invisible to her. She could always see right through that. Perhaps it was how they met, when the met. He was just a sailor, working Naval Intelligence. They were equals. She was there as he evolved into the officer he would become. She was there as he obtained each medal, each commendation. She was there to see Steven McGarrett become SuperSEAL; become who he is today. Perhaps that was the attraction. To her he was just a sailor, a man. To everyone else he was a superhero. He always felt that it was a lot to live up to, she always urged him not to try. There was no pretending, he could be himself and that is why he continued to go back to her. And she knew it.

She could sense that it was him standing on the other side of the door as she looked through the peep hole. She grabbed the handle, but hesitated. _It would be so much easier to pretend that I am not here._ She leaned her forehead against the door. _If I open this door, I am opening a chapter that I haven't written yet,_ she thought. She wasn't sure that she could deal with him right now. The past few months had been very difficult. Traumatic one might say. But the thought that he was just inches away made her entire body quiver. She wanted nothing but to be held in his arms. His arms were like a muscular blanket that shrouded her in safety. She loved him with all her heart, but that was her secret. A secret she couldn't reveal, not before and not now. She had been back for three weeks. Three weeks of loneliness and despair. Three weeks of driving by his house, his office, his favorite coffee shop. She wanted desperately to talk to him, but could never bring herself to do it. She was the one who told him not to wait for her. She never thought she'd return. The lure of the islands was stronger than she expected, or perhaps it was the fact that he was there. She went to bed every night thinking of him. She couldn't forget his scent, his smile. She would roll over in her cot and feel his body next to her, only to discover it was her pillow. Dreams can weaken the strongest of women. She hated the feeling of being so needy, so dependent on a man_. I have to open this door _she thought. _He will come back again and again, eventually I have to face him and I guess this is as good a time as any. _She took a deep breath, carefully reached for the handle, and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

With one swift motion, the door opened. Their eyes met; the steel blue of his eyes pierced the darkness of hers.

"_Steve, hi, what are you doing here?"_ she asked as if she didn't know

"_Don't play innocent with me, when did you get back?"_ He asked

Ignoring his question, she casually said "_Come in_" she opened the door further and stepped back, allowing him to enter. "_Can I offer you a drink?"_

He grabbed her before she could react and held her in his arms. _"I missed you_" he whispered in her ear.

She could feel her body react to his touch. She was instantly covered with goose bumps and could feel herself melt in his arms. Her eyes closed as she inhaled his scent. The stubble of his beard rubbed her cheek and his breath covered her neck. She swore that if she died right now, she would be the most content woman in the world. Quickly she regained her composure and gently pulled herself away from his hold.

"_I missed you too"_ she responded

"_How long have you been back? I saw you running by the beach the other day. I expected to hear from you" _He was disappointed in her

"_I got back three weeks ago. I didn't think that you wanted to hear from me. You made it pretty clear that we were over"_ she gently bit the corner of her lip.

"_That was not my idea_" he became defensive

She paused, looking down towards the ground; she responded "_I know. You are right. It was my idea. Why are you here?"_ she asked

"_I wanted to see you. So is it Lieutenant? Or is it Lieutenant Commander, now?"_ he asked

"_It's Lieutenant Commander_" she smiled half-heartedly

"_So it was worth it then"_ he stated

"_Sort of"_ she responded as she looked up at him

He smirked _"sort of?"_ he nodded his head

She began to fidget_ "It was a bad one, Steve, we lost a lot of good men"_ tears began to fill her eyes

He reached for her, but she backed away. He could see that she was hurting and he wanted desperately to take the pain away. This was a process that they had each gone through before. Sometimes together, sometimes separately. Their job was not always one filled with reward and the sacrifice was great. They had both learned to cope with it, both learned to deal with it, but this was different. He could see it in her eyes, in her demeanor. She was hurting. Only time could fix this.

"_Can I help? Catherine, please let me help you. Talk to me, I am here for you. I always have been and I always will be"_ he pleaded for her to allow him to comfort her.

"_You can't Steve. I need to deal with this alone. You have no obligation to me. You have your own problems. You've moved on with your life and I've got to do the same. I know that you are seeing someone else"_ she was sure.

"_What are you talking about? I am not seeing anyone_" he questioned her reasoning

"_I drove by your house, I saw a black Malibu in your driveway. I am not stupid Steve"_ she stated

"_Stupid? No. A stalker? Maybe"_ he laughed "_Yes, I am living with another woman, but it's not what you think, it's Mary, my sister. Why were you driving past my house? And don't say you were just passing by, I live on a dead end street" _he smiled. He loved to tease her, she was such an easy target for him.

She just looked at him in defeat. She had let her guard down and had allowed herself to get caught.

"_Ok you got me, I wanted to see you, but I couldn't_…." she hesitated

Steve interrupted "_Couldn't be the one to give in and admit you were wrong?"_

She nodded her head and pursed her lips _"Ok, you got me_"

"_Are we done with the games now? Can we act like adults? I'll start"_ he walked closer to her, gripped her arms with his hands, looked her directly in the eyes and said _"I love you, I missed you, and I want you back"_

She stared back and responded "_I missed you too and I want you back"_

"_Nope, I'm afraid that's not good enough. You have to say it"_ he smirked and there was a glimmer in his eyes

Catherine walked away from him and could not give him the eye contact he was looking for. _"I'm afraid to"_

"_That makes absolutely no sense at all"_ Steve was amused by this interaction. He knew that she loved him, but he knew that this was difficult for her. Someone in her past had broken her heart more than once. The thing that scared him the most was that it might have been him.

"_I guess you don't love me then_" he began to walk towards the door

"_Stop! Don't go!"_ she stopped him

"_Tell me you love me and I will stay….forever"_ he waited with his hand on the door knob.

She slowly walked towards him. Placed her hands on each of his cheeks and said _"I love you"_

"_That wasn't so bad, now, was it?_" He smirked as he swooped down and grabbed her in his arms.

"_Can you just shut up and kiss me already?"_ she demanded

He kissed her and for the first time in almost a year, he felt content and happy. She kissed him back and for the first time in a year she felt safe.

They were soul mates. They had tried to fight the connection that they had for years. Through love, tragedy, duty of country, they always found their way back to each other. Perhaps the timing was off, perhaps the circumstances were intrusive, but this time the stars had aligned and it was their time to save each other. This was their time to be together.

**This was something that I couldn't get out of my head and had to put in on paper. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
